1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a component mounting system and a component mounting method for component mounting on a board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of devices for mounting are connected to constitute a component mounting system for mounting board manufacturing based on component mounting on a board, examples of the devices for mounting including a solder printing device that prints a solder for component bonding on the board and a component mounting device that mounts a component on the board after the solder printing. After the component mounting by the component mounting device, the board becomes a target of an inspection by an inspection device and a component mounting state is inspected by optical inspection or the like. Regarding the component mounting system that has the above-described configuration, a system has been proposed in the related art that creates and feeds back correction information for correction of a mounting program of a component mounting device based on, for example, position deviation information regarding a component obtained by board inspection following component mounting (for example, refer to PTL 1).